Hercules: Twilight
by Ms. Mari Cullen
Summary: Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Edward... Disney's Hercules with the Twilight characters. Enjoy!
1. Happiness and Sadness

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Hercules either Disney does… I just combine the two in one story. I hope that you guys like it! I'm not going to put the whole movie here, I'm going to be deleting some parts and I also I'm going to play with different POV's so enjoy!**

**So you guys won't get lost I'm going to write the names of the characters from each story so you guys won't get lost =D**

**Characters: **_**Hercules**_**-Twilight**

_**The Muses: **_**Rose, Alice and Leah **_**Zeus & Hera: **_**Carlisle & Esme **_**Hercules: **_**Edward **_**Megara:**_** Bella **_**Pegasus: **_**Jasper **_**Phil: **_**Emmett **_**Hades: **_**Aro **_**Pain & Panic: **_**James & Laurent  
**_**The Fates: **_**Tanya, Victoria & Jane **_**Amphitryon & Alcmene: **_**Charlie & Renée  
**_**Hermes:**_** Seth**

**Btw I'm the narrator in the story!**

* * *

"Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Hercules. But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-"I said

"Will you listen to her? She's makin' the story sound like some Greek tragedy." Said Leah

"Lighten up, girl." Said Alice

"We'll take it from here, darling." Said Rose

"You go, girls" I said

"We are the Muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes" said Rose

"Heroes like Edward!" said Alice

"Honey, you mean "Edward-ules". Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him" said Leah

As the Muses start humming

"Our story actually begins long before Edward, many eons ago..."said Rose

As the Muses start walking and singing…

_Back when the world was new,  
the planet Earth was down on its luck.  
And everywhere gigantic brutes  
called Titans ran amok!  
It was a nasty place!  
There was a mess wherever you stepped.  
Where chaos reigned and earthquakes  
and volcanoes never slept! _

_And then along came Carlisle-  
He hurled his thunderbolt-  
He zapped!  
Locked those suckers in a vault!  
They're trapped!  
And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks.  
And that's the gospel truth! _

_The guy was too type A to just relax.  
And that's the world's first dish.  
Carlisle tamed the globe while still in his youth.  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible-  
That's the gospel truth!  
On mount Olympus life was neat  
and smooth as sweet vermouth.  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible-  
That's the gospel truth! _

**Carlisle POV**

"Edward! Behave yourself!" said my wife Esme

"Oh, look at this, look how cute he is..." I said while babbles at Edward and he catches my index finger and lifts me above his cradle "Hah! Oh, he's strong! Like his Dad, hmm?"

"Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through! Excuse me one side, Ares" said Seth while moving through a crowd of gods and giving Esme a bundle of glowing flowers

"Why, Seth, they're lovely" said Esme

"Yeah, you know, I had Orpheus do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty?" said Seth while flying closer to me "Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Paul discovered himself!"

We look at Paul and he was staring into his mirror and making kissing sounds. While baby Edward gets one of my lightning's and starts playing with it

"Dear, keep those away from the baby" said Esme

"Oh, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun!" I said

I spoke to soon Baby Edward tries to eat the lightning, gets zapped, and throws it away in frustration. Three gods jump away from its path, until Athena hits it with her sword so it hits a pillar, which immediately reappears

"Oh, on behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts" I said

"What about our gift, dear?" said Esme

"Well, let's see here... we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus" I said while moving my hands and form a little Pegasus-shaped cloud on it and then I put it closer to Edward and the clouds turns to be a baby Pegasus "His name is Jasper, and he's all yours, son"

I see how Edward bonks his forehead against Jasper he whinnies and licks Edward; they hug, while all the gods sigh

"Mind his head" said Esme while giving me Edward

"He's so tiny" I said while I see Edward trying to bite the medallion that is hanging around his necks and starts yawning "My boy. My little Edward"

"How sentimental!" said Aro "You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh? So is this an audience or a mosaic? Hey, how you doing'? Looking' good. Nice dress"

He started moving from one god to another until he reaches me and squeezes me in a hug

"So Aro, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld?" I said

"Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do? Ah! There's the little sunspot, little smootchie. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?" said Aro while he weaves a sucker with skeleton head out of thin mist "Here you go. Ya just-"

Edward squeezes Aro's finger, and after some fight he gets away from Edward

"Sheesh! Uh, powerful little tyke" said Aro

"Come on, Aro, don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!" I said

"Hey, love to, babe, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Carlisle, So… can't. Love to, but can't" said Aro

"You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death... Hah! Work yourself to death!" I said while laughing as everybody join in "Oh, I kill myself"

"If only, if only…" mumbles Aro

The muses appear again

"If there's one god who don't want to get steamed up, it's Hades" said Rose

"Cause he had an evil plan" said Alice

Leah started singing…

_He ran the Underworld,  
but thought the dead were dull and uncouth.  
He was as mean as ruthless-  
And that's the gospel truth.  
He had a plan to shake things up-  
And that's the gospel truth! _

**Aro's POV**

"James" I said

"Coming, your most lugubriousness" said James as he trips, roll on the stair and gets seated on a sharp trident

"Laurent" I said

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can handle it!" said Laurent as he runs, but trips over James, who just got free from the trident, falls over, and his horns get stuck in James the same place trident just was

"James!" said James

"And Laurent!" said Laurent

"Reporting for duty!" said James and Laurent at the same time

"Fine, fine, fine, just let me know the instant the Fates arrive" I said

"Oh! They're here!" said Laurent

"What? The Fates are here and you didn't tell me?" I said bursting into flames

"We are worms! Worthless worms!" said James and Laurent at the same time while they shape shifting into worms

"Memo to me, memo to me, main you after my meeting" I said while walking to my cavern when I saw the Fates "Ladies! Hah! I am so sorry that I'm-"

"Late" said Jane

"We knew you would be" said Victoria

"We know everything" said Tanya

They started passing their only eye from one another as they speak

"Past" said Victoria

"Present" said Tanya

"And future" said Victoria while looking at Laurent "Indoor plumbing - it's gonna be big"

"Great. Great. Anyway, see, Ladies, I was at this party, and I lost track of-" I said

"We know!" said Victoria, Tanya and Jane at the same time

"Yeah. I know… you know. So, here's the deal. Carlisle, Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. "Hey, you, get off my cloud," now he has-"

"A bouncing baby brat" said Victoria, Tanya and Jane at the same time

"We know!" said Victoria

"I know… you know. I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask: Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? What do you think?" I said

"Um-" said Tanya

"Oh no, you don't. We are not supposed to reveal the future" said Victoria

"Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I? Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you," I said looking at Tanya while she giggles "Did you cut your hair of something? You look fabulous. I mean, you look like a fate worse than death"

Tanya giggles a little more, and Victoria hits her on the head, and the eye fells out into the hands of Laurent

"Oh, gross!" said Laurent

"Yech! It's blinking!" said James, he kicks it into my hands

"Ladies, please, my fate..." I said while putting the eye on Tanya's hand "Is in your lovely hands"

"Oh, yeah" said Tanya

"All right" said Victoria while the eye raises in the air, showing pictures of the future

"In 18 years precisely the planets will align ever so nicely" said Jane

"Ay, verse!. Oy" I said

"The time to act will be at hand Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band" said Jane

"Mm-hmm, good, good" I said

"Then the once-proud Carlisle will finally fall, and you, Aro will rule all!" said Jane

"Yes! Hades rules!" I said

"A word of caution to this tale" said Jane

"Excuse me?" I said

"Should Edward fight, you will fail" said Jane while they disappear, cackling

"What? Okay, fine, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine" I said while walking to another room "James? Laurent? Got a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?"

"I do not... know!" said James

"You can't. They're immortal?" said Laurent

"Bingo! They're immortal" I said while taking a bottle with red liquid one "So, first you got to turn the little sunspot mortal"

Back Mount Olympus is dusk and Baby Edward and Jasper are sleeping together. While shadows of James and Laurent crawl over Baby Edward and the sound of glass breaking and James and Laurent tittering makes Carlisle and Esme to wake up…

"Huh?" said Carlisle

"What? What is it?" said Esme

They looking at each other

"The Baby!" said Carlisle and Esme at the same time

They run to the cradle but they find only Jasper

"Edward! Oh!" said Esme as she starts sobbing

"No!" said Carlisle as he screams and lightning's flash and giant thunderstorm rages over Olympus.

While James and Laurent are flying down, carrying Baby Edward

"Now we did it! Carlisle is gonna use us for target practice!" said Laurent

"Just hang onto the kid, Laurent" said James as they fall and Baby Edward starts crying

"Hurry! Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, okay?" said Laurent

"Here you go, kid, a little Grecian formula" said James as he opens the bottle

"Look at that! He's… changing" said Laurent as Edward stops glowing as he drinks the potion "Can we do it now?"

"No, no, no, he has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop" said James

"Who's there?" said Charlie

James and Laurent run away, dropping the empty bottle, it breaks and one last drop falls into the ground

"Renée, over here" said Charlie

"Oh, you poor thing! Oh, don't cry" said Renée

"Is anybody there?" said Charlie

"Now?" said Laurent as he and James looks from the bushes

"Now!" said James as they walk and transform into snakes

"Oh well, he must have been abandoned. For so many years we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child" said Renée while she reads Edward's name from a medallion on his neck "Perhaps they've answered our prayers"

"Perhaps they have... Edward?" said Charlie

As James and Laurent as snakes attack, but Baby Edward catches them, and giggling happily, hits them several times against the ground, ties into a knot and throws far away. While Charlie and Renée stare with their jaws dropped

"Help, help, help!" said James and Laurent as they turn to their normal forms

"Aro is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened" said Laurent

"You mean, 'if' he finds out!" said James

"Of course he's gonna f-- If… if is good" said Laurent

As Mount Olympus is in dark clouds as the Muses reappear

"It was tragic. Carlisle led all the gods on a frantic search" said Rose

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late" said Alice

As Leah starts singing

_Young Ed was mortal now,  
but since he did not drink the last drop  
He still retained his godlike strength-  
So thank his lucky star!  
But Carlisle and Esme wept  
because their son could never come home.  
They'd have to watch their precious baby  
Grow up from afar.  
Though Aro' horrid  
was hatched before Ed cut his first tooth,  
the boy grew stronger everyday  
and that's the gospel truth! _

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	2. The Truth and The Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Hercules either Disney does… I just combine the two in one story. I hope that you guys like it! I'm not going to put the whole movie here, I'm going to be deleting some parts and I also I'm going to play with different POV's so enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, slow down!" said my dad Charlie as I run with the carriage, as we enter the country fair

Not intentionally, I hit some workers on the top of the gate

"Look out!" said Charlie as the workers fall

"Oops! S-s-sorry guys!" I said

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said one of the workers "Sunday driver!"

As I enter the middle of the square and stop, burring myself into the ground shoulders-deep

"Thanks, son. When old Penelope twisted her ankle back there, I thought we were done for" said Charlie

"No problem, Pop" I said as I pick the hay that was on the carriage

"Uh, don't-don't-don't unload just yet. First I have to finagle with Billy" said Charlie

"Okay" I said as I drop the hay on the cart which makes our horse, Penelope, fly up into the sky "Oops, sorry, Penelope!"

"Now, Edward, this time, please just" said Charlie

"I know, I know" I said while catching Penelope "Stay by the cart"

"That's my boy" said Charlie

I was staying by the cart, until I saw a man losing his balance with a big clay pot

"Oh, my goodness. Whoa!" said the man

As I got in time and catch the pot

"Careful!" I said

"Why thank you" said the man

"No problem" I said

The man looks at me and gets frightened

"Why, Hercules! It's you!" said the man

"Let me, let me help you with that" I said

"No, no, no, no, no, I got it." said the man as he almost falls under the giant pot "I'm fine, you just run along"

"Are you sure?" I said

"Oh, yes. Absolutely" said the man

He leaves me outside in the street and a freebee lands on my feet, so I pick it up and see three boys Mike, Tyler and Eric

"Yo! Give it here!" said Mike

"Hey, you need an extra guy?" I said

"Uh… sorry, Ed. We already got… five. And we want to keep it an even number" said Mike

"Hey, wait a second. Five isn't an even…" I said

"See ya, Ed" said Mike as he snatch the freebee from my hand

"What a geek!" said Tyler

"Destructor boy" said Eric

"Maybe we should call him `Edkules'" said Mike

I sat alone in the center of a square until the freebee appears above my head

"Heads up!" said Mike

"I-I got it!" I said

"No! Stop!" said Mike

As I hit the pillar, which starts falling, this isn't good

"Uh-oh… Oh no!... It's okay…" I said

I try to hold the pillar but I hit another pillar and it starts falling one by one, like domino, I see this and threw the pillar that I was holding, but it hits another standing pillar and another domino wave starts going around the square

"Hey! Whoa!" I said

"Son!" said Charlie

"Hang on, Pop! Be right back!" I said

As the two domino waves seem to be aiming at the shop with clay pots. This is just great!

"Oh my! Oh no! Don't! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" said the man

I see the last two pillars stop above the man's head as he sigh and relax. But I was still running to save him and what happens slip and slides fast towards him

"Watch out!" I said

And what happens I destroy everything!

"Nice catch, Edkules" said Mike

"Son" said Charlie

"This is the last straw, Charlie!" said the man

"That boy is a menace!" said another man

"He's too dangerous to be around normal people!" said another man

"He didn't mean any harm, he's just a kid. He-he just can't control his strength" said Charlie

"I am warning you. You keep that-that-that… freak away from here!" said the man

"Freak! Yeah, go away!" said Mike

I was on a grassy hillside, sitting alone when my dad sat beside me

"Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you" said Charlie

"But Pop, they're right. I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do. I just can't. Sometimes.. I feel like, like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be… someplace else" I said

"Edward, son" said Charlie

"I know it doesn't make any sense" I said as I walk away and start singing

_I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be I  
will find my way I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong. _

While coming back home and see my parents in front of the house

"Edward, there's something your mother and I have been meaning to tell ya" said Charlie

~Mean while inside the house~

"But if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here?" I said

"This was around your neck when we found you. It's the symbol of the gods" said Renée

"This is it! Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the temple of Carlisle and… Ma, Pop, you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but… I-I got to know" I said

I waited until the next morning, and made my way to the Temple and sing on my way there

_I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most everywhere to find where I belong. _

I enter the Temple of Carlisle

"Oh mighty Carlisle, please, hear me and answer my prayer. I need to know: Who am I? Where do I belong?" I said

The wind starts blowing, and lightning hits the statue of Carlisle, flame ignites in braziers

"Huh?" I said as the statue of Carlisle comes to life

"My boy. My little Edward" said Carlisle as he reaches for me as I start running away, screaming "Hey, hey, hey, hold on kiddo! What's your hurry? After all these years is this a kind of hello to give your father?"

"Father?" I said

"Didn't know you had a famous father, did you? Surprise! Look how you've grown. Why you've got your mother's beautiful eyes... and my strong chin. Hah!" said Carlisle

" I-I don't understand. If you are my father, that would make me a…" I said

"A god" said Carlisle

"A god. A god!" I said

"Hey, you wanted answers, and by thunder, you're old enough to know the truth" said Carlisle

"But why did you leave me on earth? Didn't you want me?" I said

"Of course we did. Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts but someone  
stole you from us and turned you mortal, and only gods can live on Mount Olympus" said Carlisle

"And you can't do a thing?" I said

"I can't, Hercules, but you can" said Carlisle

"R-really? W-what? I-I'll do anything" I said

"Edward, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your godhood will be restored!" said Carlisle

"A true hero. Great! Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero?" I said

"First, you must seek out Emmett, the trainer of heroes" said Carlisle

"Seek out Emmett. Right. I'll…" I said as I fall off Carlisle's palm "Whoa!"

"Whoa! Hold your horses! Which reminds me…" said Carlisle as he whistles and a Pegasus flies through an opening in the roof "Ha-ha! You probably don't remember Jasper but you two go way back, son"

"Oh my Gods! Edward!" said Jasper as he bonks foreheads with me

"Oh, Jasper!" I said

"He is a magnificent horse. With the brain of a bird" said Carlisle

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" said Jasper

"I'll find Emmett and become a true hero!" I said

"That's the spirit!" said Carlisle

"I won't let you down, father! Yee-haw!" I said "Come on, Jasper!"

"Good luck, son" said Carlisle

I flew away, on Jasper's back and started singing…

_I will beat the odds  
I can go the distance  
I will face the world  
Fearless, proud and strong  
I will please the gods  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome right where I belong _

As we arrived on the Isle of Emmett

"You sure this is the right place?" I said

"Yes we're, Ed" said Jasper

I saw three sees three nymphs laughing in the trees, then I saw a goat's behind sticking from the bushes

"What's the matter, little guy? You stuck?" I said

"Whoa! Hey, butt out, buddy!" said Emmett

"Ugh" I said

"Girls! Stop! Stop! Come back, come back, come back. Whoa, whoa…" said Emmett as the nymph he gets hold on turns into flowers "Oh, geez! Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

As another nymph turns into a tree

"Oh, nymphs! They can't keep their hands off me" said Emmett

"Hey!" said the nymph

"What's the matter? You never seen a satyr before?" said Emmett

"Uh… no. Can you help us? We're looking for someone called Emmett" I said

"Call me Em" said Emmett

"Em!" I said as I squeezes his hand

"Ow!" said Emmett

"Boy, am I glad to meet you! I'm Edward. This is Jasper" I said

"Hey man what's up?" said Jasper as he licks him come he's a horse for the God's sake

"Animals! Disgusting!" said Emmett

"I need your help. I want to become a hero. A true hero" I said

"Sorry, kid, can't help ya" said Emmett

"Wait!" I said as I pull the door, that Emmett closed before me and raises it in the air with one hand

"Whoo!" said Emmett

"Uh, sorry. Why not?" I said

"Two words: I am retired" said Emmett

I counted with my fingers the words and trust me they were more than two words

"Look, I got to do this. Haven't you ever had a dream, something you wanted so bad you'd do anything?" I said

"Kid, come inside, I want to show you something" said Emmett

I went inside and hit my head against some wooden mast

"Watch it! That was part of the mast of the Argo"

"The Argo?" I said

"Yeah. Who do you think taught Sam how to sail? Emily? I trained all those would-be heroes. Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus. A lot of "yeuseus." And every single one of those bums let me down. Flatter then a discus. None of them could go the distance. And then there was Jacob. Now there was a guy who had it all - the build, the foot speed. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on coming. But that furshlugginer heel of his! He barely gets nicked there once and - kaboom! He's history. Yeah, I had a dream once. I dreamed I was gonna train the greatest hero there ever was. So great the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars... All across the sky, and people would say, 'That's Emmett's boy'. That's right. Eh, but dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment" said Emmett

"But I am different than those other guys, Em! I can go the distance Come on, I'll show you" I said

"Geez, you don't give up, do ya?" said Emmett

"Watch this" I said as raise something big which look like a UFO and send it flying away

"Holy Esme... You know maybe if I-- No! Snap out of it! I am too old to get mixed up in this stuff again" said Emmett

"But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my father, Carlisle" I said

"Hold it! Carlisle is your father, right?" said Emmett

"Uh-huh" I said

" Carlisle! The big guy. He's your daddy! Mr. Lightning Bolts, read me a book, will ya… Dada? Carlisle!" said Emmett laughing and start imitating Carlisle "Once upon a time…"

"It's the truth!" I said

"Please!" said Emmett and started singing…

_So you wanna be a hero, kid, well, whoop-de-do  
I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you  
Each and every one was disappointment Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though a kid of Carlisle is  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words_

As a lightning hits Emmet

"Okay" said Emmett

"You mean you'll do it?" I said

"You win" said Emmett

"You won't be sorry, Em" I said

"Oh, gods!" said Emmett

"So when do we start? Can we start now?" I said

"Oy, okay" said Emmett

Emmett starts singing again...

_I'd given up hope that someone would come along  
A fella who'd ring the bell for once not the gong  
The kind who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees  
At least semi-pro fees  
But no, I get the greenhorn! _

_I've been out to pasture, pal, my ambition gone  
Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn  
But you need an advisor  
A satyr, but wiser  
A good merchandiser and-- whoa!  
There goes my ulcer! _

_I'm down to one last hope and I hope it's you  
Though, kid, you're not exactly a dream come true  
I trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my only last hope  
So you'll have to do _

"Rule #6: When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care" said Emmett as I fall in to the water "No!"

"Rule #95, kid: Concentrate!" said Emmett as I threw the daggers and almost hit him "Rule #96: Aim!"

Emmett continues to sing…

_Demigods have faced the odds and ended up a mockery  
Don't believe in the stories that you read on all the crockery  
To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece it's a work of heart  
It takes more than sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue To grow! _

"Now that's more like it!" said Emmett as I grew into an adult, seriously how many years have I been here?

Emmett continues to sing…

_I'm down to one last shot and my last high note  
Before that blasted underworld gets my goat  
My dreams are on you, kid  
Go make 'em come true Climb that uphill slope  
Keep pushing that envelope  
You're my one last hope  
And, kids, it's up to you Yeah!_

"Did you see that? Next stop, Olympus" I said

"All right, just take it easy, champ" said Emmet

"I am ready, I want to get off this island. I want to see battles and monsters! Rescue some damsels.. You know, heroic stuff" I said

"Come on Em! Edward is ready" said Jasper

"Well…" said Emmett

"Aw, come on, Em!" I said

"Well, okay, okay. You want a road test? Saddle up, kid. We're going to Thebes!" said Emmett

"Yahoo!" I said as we hop into Jasper's back

**Please Review & Thank you!**


	3. DID Damsel In Distress

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Hercules either Disney does… I just combine the two in one story. I hope that you guys like it! I'm not going to put the whole movie here, I'm going to be deleting some parts and I also I'm going to play with different POV's so enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

We were flying on Jasper, making our way to a town called Thebes 

"So, what's in Thebes?" I said

"A lot of problems. It's a big tough town, good place to start building a rep" said Emmett when suddenly we heard a woman screaming "Sounds like your basic D.I.D. - Damsel In Distress"

"Hyah!" I said

When we landed we saw a beautiful girl with brown hair in pony tail and a purple gown and she was been chased by a monster centaur

**Bella's POV**

"Not so fast, sweetheart" said Felix

"I swear, Felix. Put me down or I'll…" I said

"Whoo! I like 'em fiery!" said Felix

**Edward's POV**

We were hiding behind in the bushes, I was getting angry, and Emmett was mumbling instructs…

"Now remember, kid. First, analyze the situation. Don't just barrel in there without thinking. Eh?" said Emmett while I started walking towards the girl and the centaur "He's losing' points for this!"

"You don't know what you're…" said the girl

"Halt!" I said

"Step aside, two legs" said the centaur

"Pardon me, my good, uh, uh..... sir. I'll have to ask you to release that young..." I said

"Keep moving', junior" said the girl

"...lady. But you-- are-aren't you a damsel in distress?" I said

"I am a damsel, I am in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day" said the girl

"Uh… Ma'am, I'm afraid you may be too close to the situation to realize…" I said while taking my sword out and the centaur immediately hits me and send me flying away

"Ohhh! What are you doing'? Get your sword!" yelled Emmett

"Sword. Right, right.. Rule #15: A hero is only as good as his weapon!" I said while searching in water for my sword, and what do I grab FISH and I directed to the centaur.

The centaur laughs at me and the girl looks completely bored. And then he hits me with his fist and sends me flying again

"I got to help him" said Jasper

"Whoa! Hold it! Hold on! He's got to do it on his own" said Emmett

"Okay!" said Jasper

"Come on, kid! Concentrate! Use your head!" yelled Emmett

"Oh..." I said while running towards the centaur and hitting him with my head and send him flying

"All right! Not bad, kid. Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad" yelled Emmett

I look around and see the girl getting up from the water and coughing

"Oh, gee, Miss, I'm… I'm really sorry" I said

"Oh" said the girl

"That was dumb" I said

"Yeah" said the girl

As the centaur runs in again towards me

"Excuse me" I said as I attack the centaur, I hit his head several times and throw him away

"Nice work! Excellente!" said Emmett

"Is wonder boy here for real?" said the girl

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real…"said Emmett as he notice the girl "Whoa! And by the way, sweet cheeks, I am real too"

"Ugh" said the girl

Meanwhile, I'm ride on the centaur making cowboy noises

"Yee-hah! Yahoo!" I said as I finish my spectacular fight with the centaur "How was that, Em?"

"Rein it in, rookie. You can get away with mistakes like those in the minor decathlons, but this is the big leagues!" said Emmett touching my medallion on my belt

"At least I beat him. Didn't I?" I said

"Next time don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes! D-oh! It's like I keep telling' ya. You got to stay focused, and you…" said Emmett

While I made my way to the girl aka my damsel in distress

"Are you, uh, all right, Miss, uh…" I said

"Isabella. My friends call me Bella. At least they would if I had any friends. So, did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals?" said Bella

"Uh, I'm, um, uh…" I said

"Are you always that articulate?" said Bella while she turns around to leave

"Edward, my…" I said "My name is Edward"

"Edward, huh? I think I prefer wonder boy" said Bella

"So, uh, how-how-how'd you get mixed up with the, uh…" I said

"Pinhead with hooves? Well, you know how men are. They think that "no" means "yes" and "get lost" means "take me, I'm yours". Don't worry, Shorty here can explain it to ya later" said Bella pointing at Emmett

Emmett starts growling

"Well, thanks for everything, Ed. It's been a real slice" said Bella

"Wait! Um.. can we give you a ride?"

"Heck no! She is not!" snorts Jasper as he jumps to a high branch

"Uh, I don't think your Pinto likes me very much" said Bella

"You can say that again" said Jasper

"Jasper? Oh, no, don't be silly. He'd be more than happy to… ow!" I said

As Jasper drops and apple to my head

"I'll be all right. I'm a big, tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything. Bye-bye Wonder boy" said Bella

"Bye... She's something, isn't she, Em?" I said

"Yeah, oh yeah, she's really something. A real pain in the patella! Earth to Edward!  
Come in Ed! Come in Ed! We got a job to do, remember? Thebes is still waiting" said Emmett

"Yeah. Yeah. I know" I said

**Bella's POV**

I started walking into the forest and comes upon a rabbit and a small gopher

"Aw… how cute. A couple of rodents looking for a theme park" I said

"Who you calling' a rodent, sister? I'm a bunny!" said James

"A… and I'm his gopher" said Laurent

"Ta-dah!" said James and Laurent at the same time as they turn into themselves

"I thought I smelled a rat" I said

"Bella" said Aro

"Speak of the devil" I said

"Bella, my little flower, my little bird, my little nut, Bella. What exactly happened here? I thought you were gonna persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising, and here I am, kind of river guardian-less" said Aro

"I gave it my best shot, but he made me an offer I had to refuse" I said

"Fine. So, instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, hey, I'm going to add two on, okay? Give that your best shot" said Aro

"It wasn't my fault. It was that wonder boy, Edward' I said

"Edward? Why does that name ring a bell?" said Laurent

"I don't know. Um, maybe we owe him money?" said James

"What was that name again?" said Aro

"Edward. He comes on with this big, innocent farm boy routine but I could see through that in a Peloponnesian minute" I said

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Edward the name of that kid we were supposed to…" said James

"Oh my gods!" said James and Laurent at the same time

"Run for it!" said Laurent

"So you took care of him, huh? Dead as a door nail. Weren't those your exact words?" said Aro

"This might be a different Edward" said James

"Yeah! I mean, Edward is a very popular name nowadays!" said Laurent

"Remember, like, a few years ago every other boy was named Anthony and the girls were all named Jessica?" said James

"I'm about to rearrange the Cosmos and the one schlemiel who can louse it up is waltzing around in the woods!" said Aro as he explodes

"Wait. Wait, big guy. We can still cut in on his waltzing" said James

"That's right! And-and-and at least we made him mortal, that's a good thing. Didn't we?" said Laurent

"Hmm… Fortunately for the three of you we still have time to correct this rather egregious oversight. And this time, no foul-ups" said Aro

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	4. Zero to Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Hercules either Disney does… I just combine the two in one story. I hope that you guys like it! I'm not going to put the whole movie here, I'm going to be deleting some parts and I also I'm going to play with different POV's so enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Meanwhile, Emmett and I are flying on Jasper

"Wow! Is that all one town?" I said as we arrive to Thebes

"One town. A million troubles. The one and only Thebes. The big olive itself. If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere" said Emmett as we enter the crowd "Stick with me, kid. This city is a dangerous place"

As we were almost get hit by a passing carriage

"Look where you're going' numbskull!" said the driver

"Hey, I'm walking' here! You see what I mean? I'm telling' you – wackos" said Emmett

"The end is coming! Can't you feel it?" said a man

"Yes, yes. Thank you for the info. Yes. We'll ponder that for a while" said Emmett "Just stare at the sidewalk. Come on. Don't make eye contact. People here are nuts. That's because they live in a city of turmoil. Trust me, kid, you're gonna be just what the doctor ordered"

"It was tragic! We lost everything in the fire" said a heavy woman

"Everything except old Snowball here" said a thin man as he holds a black cat

"Now, were the fires before or after the earthquake?" said a buff man

"They were after the earthquake, I remember" said a thin woman

"But before the flood" said the heavy woman

"Don't even get me started on the crime rate" said an old man

"Thebes has certainly gone downfall in a hurry" said the heavy woman

"Tell me about it. It seems like every time I turn around there's some new monster wreaking havoc and I…" said the old man

"All we need now is a plague of locusts" said the thin man

And out of nowhere a frog jumps in and scares everybody

"That's it! I'm moving' to Sparta!" said the old man

"Excuse me. It uh" I said "Seems to me that what you folks need is a hero"

"Yeah, and who are you?" said the strong man

"I'm Edward, and, uh, I happen to be... a hero" I said as the crowd laughs at me

"Is that so?" said the old man

"A hero!" said the thin woman

"Have you ever saved a town before?" said the old man

"Uh, no, uh, not exactly, but I…" I said

"Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?" said the strong man

"Well, uh... no" I said

"Oh, listen to this. He's just another chariot chaser. This we need" said the strong man

"That's a laugh" said the heavy woman

"Don't you pea brains get it?" said Emmett

"Hmm?" said the heavy woman

"This kid is a genuine article" said Emmett

"Hey, isn't that the goat-man who trained Jacob?" said the strong man

"Watch it pal!" said Emmett getting angry

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, nice job on those heels! Ya' missed a spot!" said the strong man

"I got your heel right here!" said Emmett as he starts beating him "I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face! You…"

"Hey Em! Em, Em! Take it easy, Em" I said

"What are you, crazy? Sheesh!" said the strong man

"Young man, we need a professional hero. Not an amateur" said the heavy woman

"Well, wait. Stop!" I said "How am I supposed to prove myself a hero if nobody will give me a chance?"

"You'll get your chance, you just need some kind of catastrophe or disaster" said Emmett

As Bella appears in the crowd

"Please! Help! Please! There's been a terrible accident!" said Bella

"Bella?" I said

"Speaking of disasters" said Emmett

"Wonder boy! Edward! Thank goodness!" said Bella

"Wha-what's wrong?" I said

"Outside of town, two little boys, they were playing in the gorge, there was that rock slide, a terrible rock slide. They're trapped!" said Bella

"Kids? Trapped? Em, this is great!" I said

"You are really choked up about this, aren't ya?" said Bella

"Come on!" I said as drag Bella and sit her on Jasper's back

"No, I… You don't under… I have this terrible fear of heights!" said Bella

"Oh this is going to be fun" said Jasper

"I'm right behind ya, kid! Whoo!" said Emmett panting "I am way behind ya, kid. I got fur wedgies"

As me and Bella land and dismounts her from Jasper's back

"Are you okay?" I said

'I'll be fine. Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery" said Bella

"Help! I can't breathe!" said one of the boys

"Hurry!" said the other boy

"Get us out!" said the boy

"We're suffocating! Somebody call IX-I-I" said the other boy

"Easy fellas, you'll be all right" I said

"We can't last much longer!" said the boy

"Get us out before we get crushed!" said the other boy

As I raise a huge boulder and the boys run out from under it and the crowd that gather there start applauding lightly

"How you boys doing'?' I said

"We're okay now" said the boy

"Jeepers, mister, you are really strong!" said the other boy

"Well, try to be a little more careful next time, okay, kids?" I said still holding the stone

"We sure will!" said the boy

**Aro's POV**

As they run away, up the slope and face up Aro

"A stirring performance, boys. I was really moved" I said

"`Jeepers, Mister'?" said Laurent

"I was going for innocence" said James

"And, hey, two thumbs way, way up for our leading lady" I said looking at Bella "What a dish. What a doll"

"Get outta there, you big lug, while you still can" said Bella quietly

**Edward's POV**

"Em, I did great. They even applauded… sort of" I said

Suddenly a growling sound begins

"Huh! I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but that ain't applause" said Emmett

As the Hydra appears

"Em-Em-Em-Emmett? What do you call that thing?" I said

"Two words! Am-scary!" said Emmett

"Let's get ready to rumble!" yelled Aro

As I start fighting the Hydra

"That's it. Dance around! Dance around! Watch the teeth. Watch the teeth keep going. Come on. Come on. Lead with your left. Lead with your left! You other left!" yelled Emmett

As I finally cut the head of Hydra off and the crowd cheering

"All right! All right! You are bad! Okay!" said Emmett

"See, Em? That… That wasn't so hard" I said as I drop the sword and fall flat on the ground

"Kid, kid, kid, how many horns do you see?" said Emmett

"Six?" I said

"Eh, close enough. Let's get you cleaned up" said Emmett

**Aro's POV**

As I watch this Laurent starts to shivers and gulps

"Guys, guys, relax. It's only halftime" I said

**Edward's POV**

Emmett and I started walking when we hear rumbling from Hydra's body

"That doesn't sound good" said Emmett

As we turn around and we see that Hydra gets three new heads

"Definitely not good!" yelled Emmett

As I whistle for Jasper and start fighting the Hydra again and I keep slicing her heads off, getting more and more new ones… Trust me this isn't a good thing!

"Will you forget that head-slicing thing?" yelled Emmett

I get knocked off Jasper and I fall among heads and necks of Hydra, this is worst than a roller coaster

"Emmett, I don't think we covered this one in basic training!" I yelled

I escape, but I fall back from the cliff and now I'm pressed against the wall by Hydra's paw… again this isn't good

"My favorite part of the game: sudden death" said Aro

I crush the rock on Hydra and isn't my luck is that good I get buried under rocks myself too

"Oh! There goes another one. Just like Jacob" said Emmett

"Game. Set. Match" said Aro

As I appear from Hydra's dead paw and I hear the crowd starts cheering real loud now]

"Emmett, you gotta admit, that was pretty heroic" I said

"Ya did it, kid! Ya did it! You won by a landslide!" said Emmett

**Bella's POV**

"Hades mad" said Laurent

"Well. What do ya know?" I said

**The Muses's POV**

"From that day forward, our boy Edward could do no wrong" said Rose "He was so hot, steam looked cool Oh, yeah!"

*As Rose begins to sing*

_Bless my soul,  
Ed was on a roll _

_Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll (sang Leah)_

_What a pro! (Sang Alice)_

_Ed could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking' S.R.O. (sang Rose)_

_All: He was a no one  
a zero, a zero  
now he's a honcho  
He's a hero!  
He was a kid with his act down pat  
Zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero  
Just like that  
When he smiled the girls went wild  
With oohs and aahs _

_And they slapped his face on every vase (sag Leah)_

_On every "Vahse"! (sang Alice)_

_All: From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Ed had cash to burn  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you what's a Grecian urn  
Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome ten for ten  
Folks lined up just to watch him flex _

_And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs (sang Leah)_

_All: Eddie, he comes, he sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were going' bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains and spunk -- yeah!  
From zero to hero  
A major hunk  
Zero to hero  
And who'd have thought... _

_Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Edward!  
Who's darin' deeds are great theater?  
Edward!  
Is he bold?  
No one braver!  
Is he sweet?  
Our favorite flavor!  
Edward (My man)!  
Edward!  
Edward!  
Edward! (Look at my)  
Edward!  
Edward!  
Edward! _

_Bless my soul,  
Ed was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
Not conceited  
He was a nothing; zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho, he's our hero!  
He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Ed is a hero  
Now he's a hero _

"Yes, indeed" said Rose

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	5. What's the Point?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Hercules either Disney does… I just combine the two in one story. I hope that you guys like it! I'm not going to put the whole movie here, I'm going to be deleting some parts and I also I'm going to play with different POV's so enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

As I was watching Aro practices shooting at targets

"Pull!" yelled Aro

"Nice shooting, Rex" I said

"I can't believe this guy. I throw everything I've got at him. And it doesn't even…" said Aro as he sees James wearing Edward's trademark- sandals "What are those?"

"Um… I don't know. I thought they looked kind of dashing" said James

"I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo, or the entire scheme I've been setting up for 18 years goes up in smoke and you are wearing his merchandise!" yelled Aro

Suddenly Laurent interrupts them by slurping some cola from a Edward's trademark- plastic cup

"Thirsty?" said Laurent

"Ahhhh!" yelled Aro causing a small earthquake

"Looks like your game's over. Wonder boy is hitting every curve you throw at him" I said

"Oh yeah… I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the right curves at him. Bella, my sweet" said Aro

"Don't even go there" I said

"See, he's gotta have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness I mean for what? Pandora, it was the box thing, for the Trojans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse, okay? We simply need to find out Wonder boy's" said Aro

"I've done my part. Get your little imps…" I said

"They couldn't handle him as a baby. I need someone who can... handle him as a man" said Aro

"Hey, I've sworn off manhandling" I said

"Well, you know, that's good because that's what got you into the jam in the first place, isn't it? You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend's life. And how does this creep thank you? By running off with some babe. He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Bella? Huh?" said Aro

"Look, I learned my lesson, okay?" I said

"Which is exactly why I got a feeling' you're going to leap at my new offer. You give me the key to bringing down wonder breath and I give you the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos, your freedom" said Aro whispering the last part

**Edward's POV**

I was in the Temple of Carlisle, telling my dad about everything that I had happened recently…

"You should have been there, father! I mangled the Minotaur, grappled with the Gorgon, Just like Em told me, and I analyzed the situation, controlled my strength and kicked! The crowds went wild! Thank you, thank you" I said

"Hah! You're doing' great, son. You're doing' your old man proud" said Carlisle

"I am glad to hear you say that, father. I've been waiting for this day a long time" I said

"Hmm... What day is that, son?" said Carlisle

"The day I rejoin the gods" I said

"You've done wonderfully, you really have, my boy. You're just not there yet. You haven't proved yourself a true hero" said Carlisle

"But father, I've beaten every single monster I've come up against. I'm-I'm the most famous person in all of Greece. I'm-I'm an action figure!" I said while showing my dad my action figure

"I'm afraid being famous is not the same as being a true hero" said Carlisle

"What more can I do?" I said

"It's something you have to discover for yourself" said Carlisle

"But how can I…" I said

"Look inside your heart" said Carlisle as lightning strikes and statue of Carlisle becomes inanimate

"Father, wait!" I said

We were inside the villa, as I was posing for a picture on a vase, dressed in the skin of the lion, while Emmett was reading my schedule.

"At 1:00 you got a meeting with king Augeas. He's got a problem with his stables. I'd advise you not to wear your new sandals" said Emmett

"Em?" I said

"I told you, don't move!" said the artist

"D.G.R., the Drughters of the Greek Revolution" said Emmett

"Em?" I said

"At 3:00 you got to get a girdle from some amazons" said Emmett

"Em, what's the point?" I said as I drop the club and the shield

"That's it!" screams the artist

"Keep your toga on, pal" said Emmett as the artist throws the paints on him, making him look like a clown and leaves

"What do you mean? 'What's the point?' You want to go to Olympus, don't ya?" said Emmett

"Yeah, but this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere" I said as I throws the skin of the lion to Emmett

"You can't give up now, I'm counting on ya'" said Emmett as wiping the paint off his face with it

"I gave this everything I had" I said

"Listen to me, kid. I seen 'em all. And I am telling' you" said Emmett as he pointed at my medallion on my belt "And this is the honest-to-Carlisle Zeus truth - you got something' I never seen before"

"Really?" I said

"I can feel it right down to these stubby bow legs of mine. There is nothing' you can't do, kid" said Emmett

As the door opens and fan girls start screaming

"It's him!" said the fan girls

"Hey, watch it! Watch it! Watch…" said Emmett

"I touched his elbow! I got his sweatband!" said one of the fan girls

"Em, help!" I said

"Okay, escape plan beta" said Emmett

"Gotcha" I said

Emmett blows a whistle, fan girls look at him for a moment as I disappear

"Hey! Where is he?" said the one of fan girls

"There he goes! On the veranda!" said Emmett

**Bella's POV**

As I see the girls run away and the goat man right behind them. I close the door from behind I start walking and I see Edward's toes under the curtain

"Let's see, what could be behind curtain number one?" I said as I open the curtain

"Bella!" said Edward

"It's all right. The sea of raging hormones has ebbed" I said

"Gee, I-I-it's great to see you. I-I-I missed you" said Edward

"So, this is what heroes do on their days off" I said as I drop myself on the couch

"I am no hero..." said Edward

"Sure you are. Everybody in Greece thinks you're the greatest thing since they put the pocket in pita" I said

"I know. It's… it's crazy you know, I can't go anywhere without being mobbed, I mean…" said Edward as he chuckles

"Ah. You sound like you could use a break. Think your nanny goat would go berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?" I said

"Oh gee. I-I don't know, uh, Em's got the rest of the day pretty much booked" said Edward

"Ah, Em, Shemmil... Just follow me. Out the window, round the dumbbells, you lift up the back wall and we're gone"

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	6. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Hercules either Disney does… I just combine the two in one story. I hope that you guys like it! I'm not going to put the whole movie here, I'm going to be deleting some parts and I also I'm going to play with different POV's so enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

Me and Edward went out for the night

"Wow. What a day. First that restaurant by the bay…" said Edward

"Mmm…" I said

"And then that, that play, that Oedipus thing. Man! I thought I had problems" said Edward

We both started to chuckle and such, as two little birds sitting near turn into James and Laurent and started talking to me

"Psst! Stop fooling' around!" said Laurent

"Yeah. Get the goods, sister" said James

"I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun" said Edward

"Yeah. Neither did I" I said

"Thanks, Bella" said Edward

"Oh... Don't that me just yet. Oh!" I said as I fall into Edward's arms

"Oops, careful" said Edward

"Sorry. Weak ankles" I said

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe you better sit down for a while" said Edward as he carries me bridal style to a bench and sit down with me

"So, uh, do you have any problems with things like… this?" I said as I stretched my leg and hold my foot right before Edward's face

"Uh…" said Edward

"Weak ankles, I mean" I said

"Oh... Uh, no. Not really" said Edward

"No weaknesses whatsoever? No trick knee?" I said as I move closer to him

"Uh…" said Edward

"Ruptured... disks?" I said as I move even closer

"No. I'm… I'm afraid I'm, uh… fit as a fiddle" said Edward as he stands up from the bench

"Wonder boy, you are perfect" I said

"Thanks" said Edward as he sends a coin jumping on water in a fountain and it breaks the arms off the statue of Venus "Whoops"

"It looks better that way. No, it really does" I said

"You know, when I was a kid I, I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else" said Edward

"You wanted to be petty and dishonest?" I said

"Everybody's not like that" said Edward

"Yes they are" I said

"You're not like that' said Edward

"How do you know what I'm like?" I said

"All I know is... You're the most amazing person with... weak ankles I've ever met" said Edward as I step back and get pricked on an arrow of a tiny statue of Amur 'Bella, when I'm with you I-I don't feel so... alone"

"Sometimes it's better to be alone" I said

"What do you mean?" said Edward

"Nobody can hurt you" I said

"Bella? I would never ever hurt you" said Edward

"And I don't want to hurt you, so... let's both do ourselves a favor and... stop this... um... before... we…" I said as our lips met for the kiss, but the moment before it happens a bright light flashes into our eyes.

Oh great is the goat man and the pony, impersonating a police helicopter

"All right! Break it up! Break it up! Party's over! I been looking' all over this town!" said Emmett

"Calm down, mutton man! It was all my fault" I said

"You're already on my list, sister, so don't make it worse" said Emmett

"Yeah! Sister!' said Jasper as I blow the light off

"And as for you, ya bum, you're going to go to the stadium and you're going to be put through the workout of your life! Now get on the horse" said Emmett pointing to Edward

"Okay, okay" said Edward

"I'm sorry" I said

"Ah, he'll get over it" said Edward

As he bends a huge tree casually and picks a flower off it, gives it to me and kisses me on the cheek

As I sit here alone and start smelling the flower that Edward gave me

"Oh. What's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn" I said

As I begin to sing: "I Won't Say I'm in Love"

_(Bella)  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history been there, done that! _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
Who d'ya think you're kidding?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden, honey,  
we can see right through you _

_(Bella)  
Oh, No _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
we know how you feel and  
who you're thinking of _

_(Bella)  
Oh-no, no chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh? _

_(Bella)  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo-oo-oo _

_(Bella)  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
it feels so good when you start out... _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
Ahhh.. _

_(Bella)  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
unless you're dying to cry your heart, oh _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling'  
Baby we're not buying' hon.,  
We saw you hit the ceiling'  
Face it like a grownup  
When you going to own up that you  
Got, Got, Got it bad _

_(Bella)  
Oh, no chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
Give up, but give in,  
Check the grin, you're in love _

_(Bella)  
This scene won't play;  
I won't say I'm in love _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
You're doing flips, read our lips  
you're in love shoo-doo, shoo-doo _

_(Bella)  
You're way off base,  
I won't say it _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah: She won't say in love) _

_(Bella)  
Get off my case,  
I won't say it _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
Girl, don't be proud,  
it's okay, you're in love _

_(Bella)  
Oh... At least at loud  
I won't say I'm in love... _

_(Rose, Alice and Leah)  
Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo,  
shoo-doo Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la Haaa _

_*End Song* _

As out of nowhere Aro appears

"Hey, what's the buzz, huh, Bella? What is the weak link in the Wonder boy's chain?" said Aro

"Get yourself another girl, I'm through" I said

"I'm sorry. Do you mind running' that by me again? I must have had a chunk of brimstone wedged in my ear or something" said Aro

"Then read my lips! Forget it!" I said

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my sweet deluded little minion. Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial little, tiny detail?" said Aro as he bursts into flame "I own you!"

**Emmett's POV**

As I get up from the ground

"Oh. I got another horn here…" I said

And then I started hearing something

"You work for me!" said Aro to Bella

"That kid's going to be doing' laps for a month" I said

"If I say, `sing', you say, `Hey, name that tune" If I say, 'I want Wonder boy's head on a platter' you say…" said Aro

"Medium or well done" said Bella

"Oh! I knew that Bella was trouble. This is going to break the kid's heart" I said

"I'll work on that" said Bella

As I run away

**Bella's POV**

"I'm sorry... You hear that sound? That's the sound of your freedom fluttering out the window forever" said Aro

"I don't care. I'm not going to help you hurt him" I said

"I can't believe you're getting so worked up about some guy" said Aro

"This one is different. He's honest, and-and he's sweet…" I said

"Please!" said Aro

"He would never do anything to hurt me" I said

"He's a guy!" said Aro

"Besides, oh, oneness, you can't beat him. He has no weaknesses, he's going to…" I said

"I think... he does, Bella. I truly think... he does" said Aro

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	7. Don't Believe Him!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Hercules either Disney does… I just combine the two in one story. I hope that you guys like it! I'm not going to put the whole movie here, I'm going to be deleting some parts and I also I'm going to play with different POV's so enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

I was at the stadium, doing exercises super happy

"Ha-ha! Whoo-hoo!" I said as Emmett walks in sad "Hey, Em! What happened to you?"

"Kid, we got to talk" said Emmett

"Oh, Em, I just had the greatest day of my life! I… I can't stop thinking about Bella. She's something else" I said

"Kid! I'm trying' to talk to ya! Will you come down here and listen?" said Emmett

"Aw, how can I come down there when I'm feeling so up?" I said as I jump in to the clouds

**Jasper's POV**

I was eating when female Pegasus making me follow her into a pen. But then the girl splits in two parts which turn into James and Laurent

"Gotcha!" said James

"What the heck?" I said

**Edward's POV**

"Ah, very nice! What I'm trying to say is…" said Emmett

"That if it wasn't for you, I never would have met her. Oh, I owe ya big time. Little guy, I do" I said

"Will you just knock it off for a couple of seconds?" said Emmett

"Rule #38, Come on, Em, keep them up there, huh? Em, I got two words for ya: Duck!" I said

"Listen to me! She's…" said Emmett

"A dream come true?" I said

"Not exactly" said Emmett

"More beautiful then Aphrodite?" I said

"Aside from that!" said Emmett

"The most wonderful…" I said

"She's a fraud! She's been playing' ya for a sap!" said Emmett

"Aw, come on. Stop kidding' around" I said

"I'm not kidding' around" said Emmett

"I know you're upset about today, but that's no reason to…" I said

"Kid, you're missing' the point" said Emmett

"The point is… I love her" I said

"She don't love you" said Emmett

"You're crazy" I said

"She's nothing' but a two-timing…" said Emmett

"Stop it!" I said

"No-good, lying', scheming…" said Emmett

"Shut up!" I said as I hit him and fly off and hits himself a little "Em, I… Oh, I'm, I'm sorry"

"Okay, okay, that's it. You won't face the truth? Fine" said Emmett

"Em, wait. Where you going?" I said

"I'm hopping' the first barge out of here. I'm going' home" said Emmett

"Fine! G… Go! I don't… I don't need you" I said

"I thought you were going to be the all-time champ. Not the all-time chump" said Emmett

As I see Emmett leave and some dude appears out of no where

"Geez Louise! What got his goat, huh? Baboon. Name is Aro, Lord of the Dead. Hi. How ya doing'?" said Aro

"Not now, okay?" I said

"Hey, hey, I only need a few seconds and I'm a fast talker, all right? See, I've got the major deal in the works. A real estate venture, if you will. And Ed, you little devil you, may I call you Ed? You seem to be constantly getting in the way of it" said Aro

"You've got the wrong guy" I said

"Hear me out, ya little… heh-heh. Just… hear me out, okay? So I would be eternally grateful if you would just... take a day off from this hero business of yours. Geez, I mean, monsters, natural disasters. Phew you wait a day, okay?" said Aro

"You're out of your mind" I said

"Not so fast, because, ya see, I do have a little leverage... You might want to know about" said Aro as he snaps his fingers and Bella appears out of nowhere

"Bella!" I said

"Don't listen, Ed…" said Bella as she disappears

"Let her go!" I said

"Here's the trade-off. You give up your strength for about 24 hours, okay? Say, the next 24 hours and Bella here is free as a bird and safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, and we go home happy. What d'ya say? Come on" said Aro

"People are, are going to get hurt, aren't they?" I said

"Nah! I mean, it's, you know, it's a possibility. It happens 'cause, you know, it's war, but what can I tell ya? Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh? Isn't Bella… little smooch face… isn't she more important than they are?" said Aro

"Stop it!" I said

"Isn't she?" said Aro

"You going to swear she'll be safe from any harm" I said

"Fine, okay, I'll give you that one. Bella is safe; otherwise you get your strength right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, boilerplate, and baboon. Okay? We're done, what d'ya say we shake on it? Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here, I got plans for August. Okay? I need an answer, like, now. Going once, going twice" said Aro

"All right!" I said

"Yes, we're there! Bam!" said Aro as we shakes hands a he takes away my strength

'You may feel just a little queasy, it's kind of natural. Maybe you should sit down. Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Isn't it just peachy? Oh! You'll love this. One more thing. Bella, babe. A deal's a deal. You're off the hook. By the way, Ed. Is she not, like, a fabulous little actress?" said Aro

"Stop it" said Bella

"What do you mean?" I said

"I mean your little chickie-poo here was working for me all the time. Duh" said Aro

"You're… you're lying!" I said

"Help!" said Laurent as little boy

"Jeepers, mister, you're really strong" said James also as a little boy "Ha-ha!"

"Couldn't have done it without you, sugar, sweetheart, babe" said Aro

"No! It's not like that! I didn't mean to… I… I couldn't… I… I'm so sorry" said Bella

"Our hero's a zero! Our hero's a zero!" said James and Laurent at the same time

"Well, got to blaze. There's a while cosmos up there waiting for me with, hey, my name on it. So much for the preliminaries, and now on to the main event!" said Aro

**Aro's POV**

As the stars are aligned and the gate to the Titans opens

"Brothers! Titans! Look at you in your squalid prison! Who put you down there?" I said

"Carlisle!" said the titans

"And now that I set you free, what is the first thing you are going to do?" I said

"Destroy him!" said the titans as I free them

"Good answer" I said

"Crush Carlisle!" said Caius

"Freeze him!" said Marcus

"Melt Carlisle!" said Demitri

"Blow him away!" said Alec

"Carlisle!" said the titans

"Uh, Guys? Olympus would be that way' I said

"Carlisle!" said Caius

"Freeze him!" said Marcus

"Hold it, bright eye" I said

"Huh?" said Sam

"I have a special job for you, my optic friend" I said

**Please Review & Thank You!**


	8. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Hercules either Disney does… I just combine the two in one story. I hope that you guys like it! I'm not going to put the whole movie here, I'm going to be deleting some parts and I also I'm going to play with different POV's so enjoy!**

**Seth's POV**

I was relaxing like every other day in Olympus when I saw the titans

"Ah. Huh?" I said

"Destroy Carlisle!" said Caius

"Oh, we're in trouble! Oh, big trouble! I got to…" I said as I zoom to Olympus "My Lord and Lady, the Titans have escaped. And they're practically at our gates!"

"Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counterattack! Go! Go!" said Carlisle

"Gone, babe" I said

**Nobody's POV**

As the other Gods prepare to war

"Charge! On to battle!" said Embry

"Yee-hah!" said Carlisle as he throws lightning at Caius in vain

"You windbag!" said Quil as he gets sucked in by Marcus

"Boom, badda-boom, boom, boom! Hah!" said Aro as he watch the action

**Edward's POV**

As one of the titans starts looking for me causing destruction in Thebes

"Edward! Where are you?" said Sam

"What can we do?" said the tall woman

"Where's Edward?" said the fat man

"Yeah, Edward will save us" said the old man

"Edward! Come out! Face me!" said Sam

"What are you doing? Without your strength, you'll be killed" said Bella as I start walking towards Sam to face him

"There are worse things" I said

"Run!" said Sam

"Wait! Stop!" said Bella

"Hey, look! It's Edward" said the strong Man

"Thank the gods, we're saved!" said the heavy woman

"So, you mighty Edward" said Sam as he hits me and sends me flying away and hit a mosaic of myself

**Bella's POV**

I start hearing noises and I find Jasper tied up in the stables

"Easy, horse feathers. Whoa! Stop twitching, listen. Ah! Edward is in trouble. We got to find Emmett, he's the only one who can talk some sense into him" I said

"What! Let's go find him!" said Jasper

**Nobody's POV**

Meanwhile on Olympus, battle between Carlisle and the Titans goes on

"Get back, blast you!" said Carlisle

As Caius smashes the gates of Olympus open

"Ooh, Chihuahua" said Aro

"Carlisle!" said Caius

**Emmett's POV**

As I was ready to leave Thebes and I started walking to a boat

"Come on! Hurry up! We're shoving' off here!" said the sailor

"Em! Em, Edward, needs your help!" said Bella

"What does he need me for when he's got friends like you?" I said

"He won't listen to me" said Bella

"Good! He's finally learned something" I said

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, but this isn't about me, it's about him. If you don't help him now, Em, he'll die" said Bella

**Nobody's POV**

Olympus

"I need more thunderbolts!" said Carlisle

"Uh, Jared has been captured, my Lord. Everyone's been captured, yah!" said Seth as James and Laurent get him "I've been captured! Hey, hey! Watch the glasses"

Marcus and Demitri make a mountain of ice and fire with Carlisle on top

"Carlisle, I'm home!" said Aro

"Aro, you're behind this!" said Carlisle

"You are correct, sir!" said Aro

**Edward's POV**

Back at Thebes, Sam was tossing and playing with me

"Flea!" said Sam

"Edward!" said Emmett

"Em" I said

"Come on, kid, come on. Fight back. Come on, you can take this bum, this guy's a pushover, look at him" said Emmett

"You were right all along, Em. Dreams are for rookies" I said as I look at Bella

"No, no, no, no, kid, giving' up is for rookies. I came back 'cause I'm not quitting' on ya. I'm willing to go the distance, how 'bout you?" said Emmett

As Sam grabs me

"Me bite off head!" said Sam

And I burn Sam's face with a burning stick

"Whoa, baby!' said Emmett

While Sam starts yelling, and I tie up his legs and Sam falls off a cliff. And his fall makes a quake, from which a pillar starts falling on me.

"Edward! Look out!" said Bella as she pushes me out from the pillar's way and getting herself struck by the pillar

"Bella! No!" I said as I raise the pillar, getting my strength back "What's happening?"

"A…Aro's deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt" said Bella

"Bella. Why, why did you… you didn't have to…" I said

"Oh. People always do crazy things... when they're in love" said Bella

"Oh, Bella. Bella, I… I…" I said

"Are you... always this articulate? You… you haven't got much time. You can still stop Aro" said Bella

"I'll watch over her, kid" said Emmett

"You're going to be all right. I promise. Let's go Jasper!"

**Nobody's POV**

Back in Olympus, the Gods in chains

"Hup, two, three, four, come on, everybody! I can't hear you!" said James

"Oh, oh!" said Seth

"I swear to you, Aro, when I get out of this…" said Carlisle as being frozen from one side and burnt from another until he is finally buried under molten rock

"I'm the one giving orders now, bolt boy. And I think I'm going to like it here" said Aro

"Don't get too comfortable, Aro!" said Edward

"Edward!" said Embry

"This ought to even the odds!" said Edward as he breaks the chain by which the gods were chained

"Yeah, Edward! Thank you, man!" said Seth as he is hitting James and Laurent

"Get them!" said Aro

As Marcus misses Edward and covers Aro in molten lava

"Whoa! Hey! No! Get him, not me! Him! Follow the fingers! Him!" said Aro as ice storm from Demitri who was trying to hit Edward freezes Aro "The yutz with the horse!"

Edward opens the stone block and releases Carlisle

"Thank you, my boy" said Carlisle

Meanwhile Jasper chases James and Laurent

"Nice horsey! My intentions were pure! I really was attracted to you" said James

"Sure, let's go with that one" said Jasper

"Throw!" said Carlisle as Jared throws the lightning and he catches two leads of lightning "Hah! Now watch your old man work!"

"Uh-oh" said Caius

As lightning explode heads of Caius, other Titans leave

"Guys, get your titanic rears in gears and kick some Olympian butt!" said Aro as Jasper blows at Aro's head and blue fire which was his head is out "Whoa, is my hair out?"

Edward meanwhile catches Alec and sucks into him Demitri, Caius and Marcus. He launches them into the sky where they all explode

"Hah!" said Carlisle as he high-fiving Edward

"Whoo-hoo!" said Edward

"Thanks a ton, Wonder boy. But at least I've got one swell consolation prize… a friend of yours who's dying to see me" said Aro as he leaves

"Bella!" said Edward

As Jane cuts the thread of life and Bella is dead

**Please Review and Thank You!**


	9. A Star is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyer does and I don't own Hercules either Disney does… I just combine the two in one story. I hope that you guys like it! I'm not going to put the whole movie here, I'm going to be deleting some parts and I also I'm going to play with different POV's so enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella. Bella, no!" I said as I arrive to her

"Oh, I'm sorry, kid. There's some things you just can't change" said Emmett

"Yes I can" I said

**Nobody's POV**

In Underworld

"We were so close! So close. We tripped the finish line. Why? Because our little nut, Bella, has to go all noble" said Aro

As Cerberus the three-headed dog breaks the wall, Edward on top of his middle head

"Where's Bella?" said Edward

"Oh, look who's here. Wonder boy, you are too much" said Aro

"Let her go" said Edward as he grips Aro

"Get a grip! Come here, come here. Let me show you around" said Aro as they walk around the Underworld "Hmph. Well, well. It's a small underworld after all, huh?"

As they come to the shore of a river. And Edward sees Bella in it

"Bella! Ahhh!" said Edward as his hands which he put into water turned old

"No, no, no. Mustn't touch. You see, Bella's running with a new crowd these days. And not a very lively one, at that" said Aro

"You like making deals. Take me in Bella's place" said Edward

"Oh, well. The son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death" said Aro

"Going once!" said Edward

"Hmm. Is there a downside to this?" said Aro

"Going twice!" said Edward

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. You get her out… she goes, you stay" said Aro as Edward dives in "Oh, you know what slipped my mind? You'll be dead before you can get to her. That's not a problem, is it?"

As Edward swims, he starts turning older and older and Jane goes to cut the thread of life, but it suddenly shines and the scissors don't cut it.

"Oh?" said Jane

"What's the matter with these scissors?" said Victoria

"The thread won't cut" said Tanya

As shining and young again Edward floats out from the river with soul of Bella

"This is…. this is impossible! You, you, you can't be alive! You'd have to be a, a…" said Aro

"A god?" said James and Laurent

"Edward, stop! You can't do this to me. You can't…" said Aro

As Edward hits him in the face

"Fine, okay, listen. Hah! Okay, well, I deserved that, Ed, Ed, Ed. Can we talk? Y… Your dad, he's a fun guy, right? So maybe you could put in a word with him and he'd kinda blow this whole thing off, you know? Bella, Bella, talk to him, a little schmooze…" said Aro as Edwards hits Aro stronger and he flies away into the river of death. Souls try to drown him "Eew! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me! Ooh, ah…"

"He's not gonna be happy when he gets outta there" said Laurent

"You mean, if he gets outta there" said James

"If. If is good" said Laurent

"Taxi! I don't feel so good, I feel a little…" said Aro as he disappears

Outside, Edward brings the soul of Bella and puts it inside her body

"Wonder boy, what… why did you…" said Bella

"Huh. People always do crazy things... when they are in love" said Edward

They go for a kiss, but suddenly a cloud appears under their feet, sent by Carlisle, and they fly to Olympus

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! Whoo!" said Emmett as Jasper picks him up and brings along

Olympus restored already. Crowd of gods welcome Edward

"Three cheers for the mighty Edward!" said Embry

"Oh, Yeah! Flowers for everybody! Oh!" said Seth

"Edward, we're so proud of you" said Esme

"Mother" said Edward

"Hah! Fine work, my boy! You've done it! You're a true hero" said Carlisle

"You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman" said Esme

"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. Now, at last, my son, you can come home" said Carlisle

As the gates open, gods cheer for Edward. And Bella is left behind.

"Congratulations, Wonder boy. You'll make one heck of a god" said Bella

Edward turns around and sees her leaving

"Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of. But..." said Edward as he comes to Bella and takes her hand "A life without Bella, even an immortal life, would be... empty. I… I wish to stay on Earth with her. I finally know where I belong"

Carlisle nods, they finally kiss and Edward stops shining

"Hit it, ladies!" said Seth

As Rosaline, Leah and Alice appear and start to sing: "A Star Is Born"

_(Rosaline, Leah & Alice)  
Oh, gonna shout it from the mountaintops  
A star is born!  
It's the time for pulling out the stops  
A star is born!  
Honey, hit us with a hallelu  
That kid came shining through  
Girl, sing the song  
Come blow your horn  
A star is born!  
He's a hero who can please the crowd  
A star is born!  
Come on, everybody shout out loud  
A star is born!  
Just remember in the darkest hour,  
Within your hear's the power  
For makin' you A hero too _

As a constellation of Edward appears

_So don't lose hope When you're forlorn _

Emmett sees the Strong Man pointing at it and saying: "That's Emmett's boy!"

_Just keep your eyes Upon the skies  
Every night,  
A star is right in sight,  
A star is burning bright,  
A star is born  
A star is born _

**The End**

**Please Review and Thank you**


End file.
